tenchifandomcom-20200214-history
Lashara Aasu
Lashara Aaso (ラシャラ・アース　二十八世, Aaso Lashara), also known as Lashara Earth XXVIII, is one of the protagonists from the Tenchi Muyo! spin off, Tenchi Muyo! War on Geminar. Background Lashara Aasu is a 12-year-old princess from the Shitoreiyu Empire. The sudden death of her father Koyo Earth, the Emperor, made her the successor to the throne at a young age. Dagmeyr later tried to manipulate Kenshi into assassinating Lashara to help facilitate his father's attempt to conquer all of Geminar, but Kenshi failed to kill her. Thankfully, Lashara decided to make Kenshi a servent of hers, leading to his attending the Holy Land Academy as a student in the Holy Land along with Chiana and her three other servants Maya, Angela, and Vanessa. Despite her youthful looks, she is also extremely skilled at diplomacy, strategy, tactical maneuvering and, at certain times, espionage. She also has a weakness when it comes to money. Personality Lashara is shown to be a very precocious, yet mischievous girl. She is willing to take advantage of a situation if it gives her an edge, especially if it will bring in money. She speaks and behaves in a manner expected of those in a royal family, and seems quite used to speaking to other members of royal families. However, she is not cold-hearted, as there are times where she will display acts of kindness and sympathy, even when they are unneeded, such as when she looked the other way towards Ceres' and Hazuki's forbidden relationship and when she gave food to Kenshi after his assassination/kidnapping attempt. She has a strong dislike for her cousin, Maria, for unknown reasons, but she will frequently engage Maria in bickering and one-upmanship when ever the two are close together. Lashara even tried to forbid Kenshi from interacting with Maria when she found out they were in the same class. One of the few times Lashara and Maria will try to work together is against Flora Nanadan, their aunt and mother, respectively. Despite her regal attitude that she constantly maintains, a part of her laments her upbringing. She was forced to grow up and mature faster than she was supposed to, subsequently losing her childhood. It is implied that Lashara would rather have lived a normal life, as she says she did not ask or choose to born into the one she is in now. After she makes Kenshi her servant, she often used him to her advantage, whether it be to make money or make a military alliance. Due to him being such a key commodity, she hates it whenever someone else attempts to make him theirs. However, it first becomes implied that her feelings for him go beyond just master and servant when the question of his ownership come up. As who owns Kenshi could significantly alter the military strategy and chain of command necessary to assault the Holy Land, there was a chance he would no longer belong to her, leaving her visibly devastated. After Kenshi goes to see her, she confesses her feelings about her upbringing, as well as crying and begging him not to leave her. She also tends to refer to herself in a plural form and uses the pronouns "we", "our", and "us". Gallery Lashara.jpg Tenchi_Muyo!_War_on_Geminar_(Sub)_Episode_002_-_Wa_vivaldi_2017-10-29_07-36-05.png Tenchi_Muyo!_War_on_Geminar_(Sub)_Episode_005_-_Wa_vivaldi_2017-10-29_15-14-25.png Tenchi Muyo! War on Geminar (Sub) Episode 002 - Wa vivaldi 2017-10-29 07-32-59.png Tenchi_Muyo!_War_on_Geminar_(Sub)_Episode_006_-_Wa_vivaldi_2017-10-29_15-28-14.png Tenchi_Muyo!_War_on_Geminar_(Sub)_Episode_007_-_Wa_vivaldi_2017-10-29_17-08-11.png Trivia *She shares a first name with Princess Lashara Moon from Photon: The Idiot Adventures, another anime created by Masaki Kajishima. Though a royal title in this show, the surname "Earth" is the surname of Photon, the main character of that show. Category:Characters Category:Saint Knight's Tale Category:Tenchi Muyo! characters Category:Females